clashoftheskylanderswithponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Darkness
Queen Darkness is the formed by the fusion of Omega Chrysalis and The Darkness, he makes his debuting in the ''Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: Legends ''as the true main antagonist. Personality Queen Darkness was merely a force of evil and had no defining features or personality. Its only goal appeared to serve Dark Spyro and cause mayhem to Skylands. Queen Darkness is manipulative, and as its power grew, it began to develop an actual personality and form. It has a deep and somewhat sultry voice, first appearing to only want to satisfy Dark Spyro' desire for power and as long as The Sky Eater fed Queen Darkness more magic. In the end, however, Queen Darkness proved to be more evil and ruthless than Dark Spyro was: as while it did want the subjugation of the Skylands, Queen Darkness was even more megalomaniacal and perfectly satisfied with destroying an entire world to command the universe, and relied on blackmail and aggression to keep Dark Spyro' loyalty. Despite its cruel behavior, it still appears to have a slight sense of humor when taunting Dark Spyro about his mother, and was willing to face the Skylander in a duel without resorting to cheating to prove its superiority. Abilities Before it was first damaged by the Core of Light, the only device capable of destroying it, Queen Darkness' power was said to be beyond comprehension, such as being able to "shatter mountains and entire islands with casual disdain" and immortality, having lived for millennia and still living for many more. In addition, it was able to summon spiky vines, create Creeping Dark, fire large laser beams from its mouth, and use dark tentacles created from its own body that burned its targets. Being fed enough Magic in the present day, it wasn't at full power but seems to have some form of telekinesis to interact with control panels near it and immobilize its foes. It can also create objects for its subjects, such as when it created an enormous though brittle, runic sword for Dark Spyro while he was facing the Skylanders; and also illusions, seen when it projected itself and pictures of the rest of the universe into mirrors. Using The Sky Eater's energy and structure, Queen Darkness' powers increased greatly, transforming it into a giant humanoid form as well, giving it the ability to alter the interiors of a Rift, summon laser-shooting crystals and create Shadow Guardians. As that form exploded when it was thrown back into its own dimension, one can assume it no longer has these powers. History The fragment of Queen Darkness grew into a large power source for Dark Spyro' Sky Eater, consuming the magic of Skylands as the machine ravaged the skies. It eventually became sentient, gaining a voice and seemingly seeks to help Dark Spyro rule not only Skylands, but the entire universe. However, Queen Darkness grew impatient with Dark Spyro' negligence in taking matters seriously, informing the Portal Master that the Skylanders were making the Core of Light into a weapon against him. Dark Spyro Clones soon pointed out that if The Darkness destroys Skylands, there would be nothing left of Skylands for Dark Spyro to rule over. Queen Darkness easily manipulated Dark Spyro into siding with it on this goal, Dark Spyro then receives new orders from Queen Darkness on his display screen. When Skylands was at its knees, with the Core of Light destroyed by the Sky Eater, Dark Spyro displayed hesitation on destroying Skylands, as without it, he would not be able to rule it like he always wanted. Queen Darkness, having had enough of waiting, forced the evil Portal Master to cooperate by removing the dark powers it had given to Dark Spyro. Not wanting to lose his powers, Dark Spyro begrudgingly initiated the destruction sequence of Skylands, satisfying Queen Darkness, who returned Dark Spyro' powers to him. After the Skylanders defeated Dark Spyro within The Sky Eater, Queen Darkness easily subdued the heroes and commanded Dark Spyro to destroy the Dark Rift Engine to forever crush their hopes of saving Skylands. Instead, Dark Spyro turned on the Rift Engine, having had enough of being ordered around. As it was being pulled into the portal from whence it came, Queen Darkness swore vengeance and it seemed the day was saved once again. Suddenly The Darkness emerged from the dark portal, now using remnants of The Sky Eater as armor in a final assault against the Skylanders. After a lengthy battle, the force behind all evil was defeated. Gallery Trivia * Tempest Shadow mentions that Queen Darkness talks in its sleep. * It bears similarities with the Maelstrom of the now retired MMO LEGO Universe.